yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Remove Trap
はずし |chname = 陷阱拆除 |phon = Wana Hazushi |image = RemoveTrap-LOB-EN-C-UE.jpg |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |vilore = Chọn 1 Bài Bẫy mặt-ngửa trên sân và hủy nó. |lore = Select 1 face-up Trap Card on the field and destroy it. |ptlore= Selecione um carta armadilha virada para cima no campo e destrua-a |delore = Zerstört eine Fallenkarte, die offen auf dem Spielfeld liegt. |itlore = Distruggi 1 Carta Trappola scoperta sul Terreno. |chlore = 選擇場上表側表示存在的1張 陷阱卡破壞。 |jplore = 表側表示でフィールド上に存在する罠カードを１枚選択して破壊する。 |edslore = Destroys 1 face-up Trap Card on the field. |animelore = Quick-Play Spell Card Select 1 face-up Trap Card on the field and destroy it. |mst1 = Destroys Trap Cards |mst2 = Destroys face-up Trap Cards |number = 51482758 |en_sets = |na_sets = |eu_sets = |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A060 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-A048 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-A048 - C) |fr_sets = Deck de Démarrage: Joey (DDJ-F034 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba (DDK-F044 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Pegasus (DDP-F034 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Yugi (DDY-F044 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Yugi Évolution (SYE-FR033 - C) La Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F048 - C) |fc_sets = La Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-C060 - C) |de_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G048 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-G034 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-G044 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-G034 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-G044 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE033 - C) |it_sets = La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I048 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Joey (MIJ-I034 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba (MIK-I044 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Pegasus (MIP-I034 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Yugi (MIY-I044 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Yugi Evoluzione (SYE-IT033 - C) |pt_sets = A Lenda do Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P060 - C) Deck Inicial do Joey (DIJ-P034 - C) Deck Inicial do Kaiba (DIK-P048 - C) Deck Inicial do Pegasus (DIP-P034 - C) Deck Inicial do Yugi (DIY-P048 - C) Deck Inicial do Yugi Evolução (SYE-PT033 - C) |sp_sets = Baraja Inicial Joey (BIJ-S034 - C) Baraja Inicial Kaiba (BIK-S048 - C) Baraja Inicial Pegasus (BIP-S034 - C) Baraja Inicial Yugi (BIY-S048 - C) Baraja Inicial Yugi Evolución (SYE-SP033 - C) Leyenda del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S060 - C) |jp_sets = Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-041 - C) EX Starter Box (C) EX-R Starter Box (EX-46 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LB-59 - C) Starter Box - Official Release (C) Starter Box - Theatrical Release (C) Yugi Volume 2 Structure Deck (SY2-034 - C) |kr_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K060 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-K048 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-K048 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR033 - C) |gx03_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Common) |tf04_sets = Magic 101 (Common) |ntr_sets = Infinite Illusion (Common) |sdd_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Common) Pink Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc5_sets = Seto Standard Yugi Standard |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Rare) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Common) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 4 |anime_dm = 001, 021, 090, 096 |anime_5d = 080 |database_id = 4838 }}